


Reunion

by takemyopenheart



Series: Waiting [3]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Ethan can’t run anymore. It’s time he confronts his fears. But will he be strong enough?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Waiting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856734
Kudos: 5





	Reunion

_62 days._

That’s how long it’s been since he’s seen her, heard her, or spoken to her. Yet he can still feel her electrifying presence, as if she were only mere inches away. He still sees the sparkle in her dark eyes, the way her lips curve into a sheepish smile whenever they meet his. The gaze doesn’t break, until he runs his hand over his perspiring face, and the vision fades yet again.

He ignores the hammering in his chest, like he’s been doing so for the past few hours, and he forces his feet to carry him out the door. The loud slam echoes down the hall, making him wince for a moment before he attempts to pull himself together.

His mind has been on nothing but the fact that for the first time in two months, Luz will be working with him closer than ever. It’s a fact he’s known since before he left for the Amazon, but he willed himself to push the thought away, thinking this escape away from her would be sufficient distance and time for him to finally be able to move forward.

_What a fool he was._

The flashes of memories and visions have sequestered his mind. And there’s only one thing he’s found the courage to do: attempt to drown them away at Donahue’s.

Little does he realize, he’s leading himself right to her.

The country blues song emanates from the jukebox as he weaves his way through the throng of rowdy drunken patrons. The smell of alcohol, cheap cologne, and sweat permeates throughout the more crowded than usual bar. He squeezes past, thinking of nothing else but getting his drink so that he can finally be in peace.

The peace won’t come because as soon as he steps foot in the beer garden, a laugh so familiar causes him to freeze in his tracks and the thumping rhythm in his heart to return.

He remains frozen, everything but that joyful sound fades away. It’s all he can hear, it’s so loud he can feel the vibration of it on every inch of his body. He indulges in it for only a short moment before someone’s shoulder brushes his walking past, and everything comes into focus again.

“ _I’m so proud of us for making it this far. Together._ ”

He can hear the smile in her voice. She’s happy. Happy without him. And he doesn’t know whether to rejoice in this or be displeased. His own selfishness leans toward the latter, but rushing guilt pulls him out of the bind, and he finally begins to move.

His head stays down as he mentally counts every step he takes, anything to keep his mind off of how much he’s missed that laugh. The fear that he’ll succumb to it so powerful that he’s sure he’ll turn right around and run again.

_No more running._

Her voice becomes louder. It’s too hypnotizing for anything to overpower it. It’s something he must learn to live with. Starting now.

He lifts his head, and their eyes meet. He’s hit with the spark that makes time seem to slow, and all he’s left with is the tingling sensation washing over every part of his body like a wave.

He wonders if she feels it, too.

“… Rookie.”

Her voice is stolen from her in that moment. He looks _different_. But she’s immediately pulled in by those familiar ocean-blue eyes, and the comfort of them lets her know he’s still her Ethan.

_No. Not anymore. He never was._

She recovers from the trance, squaring her shoulders. “Hello, Dr. Ramsey.”

His eyes stay trained on hers, an unreadable expression crosses his features in a flash, as if the professionalism in her tone catches him off guard, but he quickly covers it with his stoic mask.

He nods curtly, not looking away. There’s a stretch of silence as they think of what else to say. Ironic, considering all the time they’ve had to bottle up everything inside. But they quickly realize that’s where it’ll have to remain.   
He pulls his gaze away toward everyone else seated at the table. “Doctors, enjoy your night,” he finally says, and with one final awkward nod, he walks away.

She sits silently watching his retreating form, until a hand on her arm pulls her out of the trance. She looks up to find Sienna staring back at her with a slight frown.

“Are you okay?” she whispers so the others won’t hear. Though by this point, they’ve resumed their conversation.

“I don’t know,” she answers truthfully. She had prepared herself for this moment, but finally being in his presence has awoken the yearning she hoped would fade away.

_Or maybe it never did._

She huffs out in frustration and gets to her feet. “Sorry, Sienna, I’ll be right back.” She grabs her purse and makes to leave.

“Is there anything I can do?”

She softly smiles at her. “No, thanks. I just need a minute.” She steps away, heading toward the bathroom. She can’t fully breathe, and she knows damn well it’s not from the cheap cologne hitting her nose as she passes through the crowd.

Ethan’s seated at the main bar keeping a fixed gaze at the wall in front of him, doing everything in his power to not look over his shoulder. The feeling of her eyes on his back as he walked away had become too much. Those beautiful eyes have watched him go far too many times by now.

He takes another long swig as his anger builds. An anger at no one but himself. He’s sick of the uncertainty. He can’t let it hold him prisoner any longer. If they’re going to work together, he has to confront and face what’s he’s been trying to avoid. She’s here, so he might as well get this over with. The last thing he wants is unresolved tension while working together; it’s better to let it all out.  
Another pang of fear hits him that she won’t want to speak to him. That she’s shut herself off from him completely. _There’s only one way to find out…_

Her laugh rings in his ears again, so clear and captivating. He takes a deep breath and wills himself to turn around. He expects to see her smiling face, maybe even staring back at him— _just maybe_. But when he finally whirls around, she isn’t there. His eyes search the beer garden, but finds no sign of her. The other residents remain seated at the table, and some part of him hopes she hasn’t left.

And then the thought occurs to him that he’s the reason for her leaving. That had to be it. She couldn’t stand to be in the same room with him. He heard it in her tone when she greeted him, which has still left a sour taste in his mouth. A part of him can’t bear her not saying his name the way she used to.

She’s left, and now he’ll have to delay their conversation for another day. If they ever have it in the first place, that is. He downs the last of his scotch and heads for the exit. He just wants to sleep the headache away and maybe not dream of her tonight.

He says his goodbye to Reggie and leaves through the front door. When he finally steps out he breathes in the much cleaner air, glad to be away from the fetid odor inside. It’s time to head home; his bed is calling his name. He turns the corner, only to come face to face with her.

She leans back against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes are closed, and he sees her chest rise and fall with every breath she takes. The light from the streetlamp spills over her like a spotlight. Everything he’s ever wanted stands right in front of him, though he doesn’t dare admit that to himself.

She’s doesn’t notice him, until she hears a pair of footsteps. Of course they’d belong to the man who currently occupied her mind.

She holds her breath as he stands before her. His shoulders immediately almost go to his ears, and his hands are shoved deep inside his pockets. She gives him a once-over. Quickly taking notice of his new wardrobe for the first time that night. He’s traded in the cardigan for a faux leather green jacket, and his slacks and khakis for jeans. It’s a much more casual look for the reserved man, though his current stiff posture does nothing to reflect that.

They remain unmoving. The air suddenly feels heavy with every unspoken word. Words they’ve been holding back, and now feels like the time everything will finally be poured out.

“Ethan…” she whispers his name, quieter than she meant to.

He watches her lips move as they utter his name, and suddenly, his heart leaps in his throat, but he quickly composes himself and straightens his spine.

He clears his throat. “Rook—er, Luz. Sorry. Force of habit.” He grimaces at the minor slip up, hoping she won’t notice. “How are you?”

She manages a smile, refusing to let this unexpected reunion affect her. “Good. How about you? You look,"— she throws a nod toward his new look — "different. Looks like we got ourselves a brand new Ethan Ramsey.”

He looks down, the flood of memories of all he went through in the Amazon come rushing back. “This jacket’s been through a lot with me.”

“It suits you.”

He steps closer, relaxed by the sudden casualness of the conversation. His heart leaps in his chest with just one glance in her direction. _How was he ever going to focus in front of her?_ “Duly noted. And the beard?” Her opinion matters much more to him than he’d like to admit. _Dangerous territory, Ramsey._

She considers the question, letting her eyes travel across his jawline that is now covered under heavy stubble. It certainly doesn’t diminish his good looks, though she can’t help but miss the 5 o’clock shadow that showed off his sharp jawline.

“Everyone will miss your famous jawline.”

His eyes widen, taken aback. “My famous what?”

“As if you didn’t know.” She gives him a teasing smile.

He smiles back, not noticing he’s come to stand right next to her. “Why are you out here?”

She panics for a moment. She certainly isn’t about to admit the reason she bolted out of the beer garden as soon as he showed up. But she _can_ admit the half-truth. “Oh. I just needed a breather. It was getting stuffy in there while I was waiting in line for the bathroom.”

She averts his gaze. A tell-tale sign she’s being evasive. The realization that he can read her with just one glance makes him go rigid once again. He quickly dismisses the thought.

“Were you just leaving?” she asks, resting her head against the wall.

He looks over his shoulder, where a couple come stumbling out hand in hand and into their awaiting ride. It makes him remember the time he and Luz stepped out of those doors together, heading back to her place. The last time he ever had her…

He turns back around, though not facing her. “I was. It was too crowded in there. And besides, we have a full day of work ahead of us tomorrow.” He meets her eyes this time. “Ready to begin your fellowship?”

A look of pride crosses her features at the thought of achieving all she ever dreamed of. She’d worked so hard for this position, and she deserved it due to her hard work and dedication.

“I am. It’s a position I’ve been waiting for.”

He takes in her enthusiasm, making him smile down at her. But the smiles begin to subside when the reality hits that the dynamic will be back to the way it was once again. He’ll be her boss. The main reason for their distance.

She feels the literal distance yet again when he takes a step back. The uncertainty, and something akin to fear, etched on his face.

She won’t bite her tongue any longer. There’s one question that’s been plaguing her for weeks and weeks. She’s prepared for whatever answer he may give. Or rather, she _hopes_ she’s prepared for it.

“I heard about the work you did in the Amazon. That was certainly extremely brave.”

His body goes rigid at the mere mention of the word. _If only she knew._ He grows somber, which she immediately notices but lets him speak.

“That wasn’t bravery.” _I ran and didn’t bother to look back._ The truth is at the tip of his tongue. The truth that he was nothing but a coward. The coward who decided that running was the only plausible solution because of what he felt for the only woman he gave a damn about. A woman he cares so much about that he won’t fail her. And that is why he’ll put that barrier between them if it means she’ll become the best doctor. A doctor better than him, even. It doesn’t make him feel selfless, it’s downright excruciating to be so near yet so far.

There’s a silent understanding in those words. The anger and hurt she’d buried deep is slowly being unearthed. She can read the guilt and fear in his eyes, even though he’s doing everything in his power to keep her from seeing it. He keeps his head down, unwilling to expose his true self to her.

She wants to tear down the walls he’s painstakingly put up again. She wants her Ethan back. Yes, that’s right. She doesn’t debate it anymore. Her Ethan is underneath that austere exterior everyone knows. Only _she_ was able to break through it all.

He hears her lean away from the wall, her former relaxed state becomes tense, but her arms remain crossed over her chest, tighter around her than before. The crease between her brows deepens. He already senses the question that’s coming.

“Why didn’t you keep in touch? No word from you at all for two months? After everything that happened between us?”

The pain in her eyes is too much to bear. And he only has himself to blame. He’s made her suffer in silence. Two months that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Two whole months that were never enough to erase the memory of her. But enough time to prepare him for what he’s about to say and help her understand why.

“Everything that happened between us is exactly why I didn’t contact you. Luz, if we’re going to work together on the diagnostics team, we need a fresh start. Your professional development is too important to jeopardize it with whatever… whatever it is we had.”

_There it is_. It’s what they _had_ that made her so happy. She knew it made him happy too, but he made the decision to run from those feelings. Feelings she knows are still there. She feels it in the way he speaks. She hears it in the way he breathes. And she sees it every time their eyes meet.

“ _Had_ … past tense…”

“Yes. And the past is where it has to remain.” He swallows the lump in his throat.

She looks up to find him standing only a few inches away from her, his eyes silently pleading for her to understand. They’re pained, the soft azure eyes are silently communicating the secrets buried beneath. She’s sure her eyes are conveying the same thing. She only breaks the gaze to stare at his tempting lips. The lips she once knew. The lips she’s missed the taste of. Without thinking twice, she leans forward, standing on the tips of her toes to reach him, and connects her lips to his.

For a moment he believes this is another dream. But the reality of the moment sinks in. He’s glued to the spot, not daring to move an inch, otherwise he knows he’ll give in and lose control. It’s the safest he’s felt in two months. Her lips are familiar, so familiar that he wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, but he keeps them at his sides with clenched fists. But he doesn’t want to pull back, he isn’t strong enough to break the kiss. They’re like magnets, drawn together and unwilling to part.

Finally, she leans back. But the spell doesn’t break. They catch their breath, unwilling to shake off the overpowering moment. Her face is mere inches away. He’s pulled in by those dark eyes, but there’s an internal struggle with himself. The secret wish to not be strong enough to resist the temptation wrestles with the steadfast decisions he’s made.

“Dammit, Luz…” he utters in a hushed whisper.

“If you don’t want to kiss me again, then just tell me—” _Please don’t._

“It has nothing to do with ‘want’. I can’t. And if I give a damn about you, I _won’t_. How am I supposed to push you to be everything you can be if I…” He stops himself; the word lingers in his mind. The word that would change everything. The sole word he must remain locked and hidden away.

He sounds like a broken record. “If you what?” She just wants to see the word slip from his lips. But that won’t ever happen. It’ll remain with him, hidden beneath the pile of his other secrets.

He bites the corner of his lip to keep himself from destroying his resolve. He’s unable to tear his gaze away. He wants to drown himself in those eyes for one last time.

There was a tenderness in those eyes for a fleeting moment before he finally broke the spell and turned away. She blinks away the tears prickling her eyes. He’s made his choice.

“Okay. I get it. I’ll see you tomorrow, Dr. Ramsey.”

As she walks past him, it takes everything in him to not reach for her hand.

“Goodnight, Dr. Beltran.”

He’s not sure she heard him. He watches her continue walking before she steps back inside the bar. He’s alone, yet he feels some part of her remains with him.


End file.
